A Story of Betrayal
by JoLeigh
Summary: Used to be the "5Minute Fic" FINALLY... CHAPTER 9! Sam and Jack finally talk to each other... please read and review... :)
1. Chapter 1

5-Minute Fic: A Story of Betrayal  
by JoLeigh

Summary: Sam/Jack? Together Forever?  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None  
Pairings: not really, just read on...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack and Sam knew that after their work was done and they retired from the military they would finally be together forever. Well, that was 4 years ago. Their objective at work still not accomplished and their feelings were on the back shelf for the time being. Or were those feelings there at all?

Sam sat there at the bar, alone. She'd had a rough day at work, and her brain couldn't take much more thinking. The only things running through her head were the events that occurred during the day, which seemed to last forever. She finished off her first drink and asked for another.

A guy came behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Her short blonde hair whipped around as she looked up from her empty glass and gazed into his eyes, his bright blue eyes. "Would you like to dance?" "Sure," she said. He led her out on the dance floor and they started dancing. She knew she would never have Jack, so why not make the best of her current situation?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Written in 5 minutes. Read in class as journal entry. English teacher asks if I take creative writing. He tells me I should.

Feedback Please


	2. Chapter 2

Note: People wanted me to expand the story, I'm expanding it. Hope you like!

5-Minute Fic: The Story of Betrayal - Chapter 2

Summary: Sam tells all to Janet next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What happened?" Janet asked as she gave Sam a cup of coffee.

"Well, I was just sitting there at the bar and he came up and asked me to dance. I said 'Sure'. We danced. After that we found a table to site down at, and we talked.

"What's his name?"

"Chris Stevenson. Bright-blue eyes, about my height, light-brown hair."

"What happened after?" Janet was eager to know all the details.

"We took a walk around the town, got ice cream, then we walked back to the parking lot. I felt so comfortable around him. I don't think I could be with anyone else. His voice is deep and so calm. He had a beautiful smile and his laugh was so subtle. He was charming."

"There has to be a kiss--"

"We came to my car and stood there in silence before he kissed me."

Janet sat there smiling as Sam went on.

"Seemed like forever until we stopped. I was lost in the moment. After that I said, 'I'm assuming this means a second date.' He said 'You bet. I'll call you tomorrow to set it up.' and I gave him my number."

Janet said, "I guess I probably should've came with you. I could've picked someone up too," she paused, "hey, what about Jack?"

"As far as I know, we're never gonna be together. It seems like our job is never gonna end and, to be honest, I really need move on with my life."

"But how are you gonna tell him?"

Sam gave an uneasy look, "I just don't know how."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feedback Please


	3. Chapter 3

5-Minute Fic: The Story of Betrayal - Chapter 3

Summary: Chris and Sam talk. They drift towards the 'job' topic. Did Chris get too close to the truth?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Chris sat at a table at O'Malley's. They talked as they waited for their meals to come.

"I'm curious to know, where did you go to high school?" Sam asked

"Oxford high school. It's way on the other side of the country, in Michigan."

"How did you get all the way over here?"

"There was a college here that offered a good price and had everything I wanted, and I took it. My parents weren't too thrilled about me going half way 'cross the country, but then again, whose parents are."

"My dad really didn't care. He was a military man and worked most of the time. I went into the Air Force Academy because I was smart and I thought I had nothing to lose. I went to a local high school here."

"What did your mom think about you joining the Air Force?"

Sam hesitated and a solemn look appeared on her face.

"Er... she died just before I went to high school She probably would've wanted the best for me."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom."

"Thanks. It took me awhile to get over it but I finally did. Tell me, what did you do for a living?"

"I'm a crime scene investigator. You?"

"I'm a Major in the Air Force. Theoretical Astrophysicist. I'm working in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex doing Deep Space Radar Telemetry."

By then his eyes were raised.

"Wow, that's a lot. Ya know, there have been investigations into what goes on in the lowest floor of that mountain. Something called "Stargate." They never really found any evidence though, but when someone, some newscaster or camera crew tried to get any information they ended up dead or missing."

"Hmmm... interesting," she hoped that he wouldn't have any idea she was associated with it, "I've heard about it. I'm pretty sure there's nothing but assumptions." She felt guilty lying to him about the subject. She was just unfamiliar about hiding the topic. All her other so-called "boyfriends" knew about it, but, of course, most of them went gone missing or dead. She could feel the tension building up. He could sense it as well. She started staring at the table until he he got her attention.

"You, okay? Did I say something wrong?"

She looked up. "No, I'm fine." She smiled faintly, "Just thinkin'."

"About?"

"Nothing really."

"Okay, then you won't mind shooting a game of pool with me, then?"

She was relaxed by the offer and grinned. "Bring it on."

She hoped she hadn't given away any hints. Sam was worried, but as they started playing she was determined to forget about it for as long as she could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued…

(feedback please)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summary:  Sam comes back to work after the weekend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam walked out of the elevator into the depths of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex.  She always thought this would be her life, but now she has more to look forward to.  She had Chris now.  She just couldn't get him out of her head.  Her mood was reflected by her gait to her lab.

"Morning, Sam."

"Hi Daniel," Sam said to him as he walked by.  Daniel turned around as he watched her walk away.  She didn't seem the same.

Sam opened the door to her lab and turned the light on.  Just then she heard a ring from the phone.  She put what she had in her hands on the table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"  She said into the receiver.

"Hi Sam," Chris's voice was on the line.

"Hi Chris.  How are you?"

"Good.  You?"

"I'm fine.  I just got into work."

"I tried reaching you at home but I got your machine."

"So whatcha doin'?"

"I'm on break so I thought I'd call and how you were."

"Great, just great…"

5 minutes later in General Hammond's office…

"How many times have you tried paging her?" Jack asked.

"Enough times.  Look like you're gonna have to go down there and inform her."

"No problem."

"Dismissed."

Jack walked out the door and made his way to Sam's lab.  As he came closer to her lab, he heard laughter…

"No way!  You're kidding?"  Jack heard her voice.  Someone special must be on the phone.  He quietly walked down the hall and stopped just before Sam's door to listen.

"I gotta go, I'm getting ready to do an experiment… Yeah, deep space radar telemetry never gets old… I'll see ya later.  Maybe we can get together tonight… Great… Okay.  Love you too, Chris… Bye."

She hung up the receiver and looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Ya know, it's not nice to lie to your boyfriend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continue…

Note:  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summary:  Repercussions of Betrayal – it all starts here.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam wanted to say something, anything, but all that came out was stuttering.  Her stuttering didn't last that long before Jack continued.

"Hammond wanted to tell you that we have a mission briefing in an hour.  Of course, since we couldn't get a hold of you, I had to come down and deliver the message.  Briefing, 1100 hours."

In a blink of an eye, he left the doorway and quickly walked down the hall.  Sam ran to catch up with him and try to explain, but he blew her off.

"I—"

"Carter, I don't want to hear it."

"But—"

Jack turned around to face her.  

"Sam!  Do I have to make that an order?"

She could see the anger flare in his eyes.  She felt like he was towering over her when, in fact, a couple inches separated their height.  Although she was right in front of him, there was that barrier that he put up that she couldn't get through, making conversation with him hopeless at the moment.  The only words she could say were the response to his question, which was "No, sir."

She stood there and he sternly walked off.  A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as the situation finally hit her full force.  She turned around and walked back to her lab as more tears started to fall.  She could taste the salt in her tears as she caught one on her tongue.  She didn't want to hurt him, but didn't know how to tell him.  Now it was too late.

He sat behind his desk, his feet propped up on the desk and his chair leaning back.  The only light in the room was the desk light in front of him, which failed to light up most of the room.  He sat there in silence, thinking of what just happened, how he reacted, how he could've reacted differently.  What about her?  What about their plans after the Air Force, after the objectives were completed?  He had nothing to look forward to.  Maybe his cabin in Minnesota and the fishing in a lake with no fish could be something to do.  He would ponder the thought of getting a dog.  He had nothing to lose anymore.

He had felt this way before, on the first mission.  Archeologists found the Stargate and brought it over to Cheyenne Mountain Complex.  The military wanted him to return to active duty.  Two officers came to his house, when his wife was around.  He was in Charlie's room, mourning his death.  He couldn't get over the fact that it was his gun Charlie shot himself with.  After awhile he cleaned himself up and appeared at the base.  He thought of this as a last mission.  He would have nothing to lose.  Since he had gone on the mission, his wife would be gone when he came back.  When he came back home, he retired, figuring it was last time.  But a year later, he returned to active duty again.  Something came through the Stargate, and he just had to know what it was.  Then the head of Stargate Command finally found out that his team didn't complete their mission.  His team went back and completed their revised mission.  The threat out there was more dangerous then previously thought.  There was a need for teams to be organized to find Apophis and take him down.  That's where Sam came in.  She was so determined to go through that Stargate and prove that she was as tough as any man.  His life had new meaning then, he took a different perspective on life.  As the years went on it was a definite fact that they were meant for each other.  They said they would be together after their jobs were over.

It's all different now.  No more of that "walking into the sunset" cliché.  This was real.  He had been betrayed.

~~~~~~~~~

TBC…


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Summary:  A doctor is needed when Jack's emotions get the best of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Now, why are your knuckles like this?"  Dr. Janet Fraiser held Jack's left hand as she examined his wound.

            A snarky tone took over his voice as he replied, "I was too close and got burned."

            As she looked up at him, he realized what he said.  He looked down and made a quick excuse.  "I mean, I was in Sam's lab while she was doing an experiment.  My hand got too close to the burner she was using, hence the wound."  He held up his hand.  

            "Colonel, this isn't a burn wound.  What happened and why does it involve Sam?"  Janet started to wrap his knuckles.

            Jack sighed, "It all started when I was walking down to Sam's lab to tell her that the briefing had been moved up to 1100 hours.  I heard laughter as I walked closer to her lab.  I could tell she was talking on the phone.  I only heard one side of the conversation.  Her side of the conversation gave it away.  She talked about getting together tonight.  The words 'Love you too, Chris' made it evident that this was no relative, but a boyfriend.  She hung up the phone as I appeared in the doorway.  I gave her the message and I walked off.  I told her to leave me alone.  I went to my office and thought it over.  My anger reached a high point and I punched the wall."

            "The cement wall?"  Janet stopped bandaging and shown worry in her face as she looked up and him.

            "Yeah."  By her reaction, he knew he was in for it.

            "You're gonna have to have a few X-rays on your arm.  I wanna make sure there are no stress fractures in your hand or arm."

            Janet heard the phone ring across the room and walked over to answer it.

            "Hello?"

            "Janet?"  She heard a sniffle through the receiver and slipped around the corner, out of the sight of Jack.

            "Sam?"

            "He knows."

            "He's in here right now.  His skin is split at his knuckles.  I'm treating him, but I need to do some x-rays to see if there's any internal damage."

            "Oh god, what'd he do?"

            "He says he punched a wall.  What'd you say to him?"

            "I didn't say anything.  I didn't have the chance."

            "I gotta go back and tend to Jack."

            Sam whined, "But Janet, what should I do?"

            "I'd suggest, when you get the chance, and the time is right, talk to him, and tell him how you feel."

            "I'll do that."

            "Okay, Sam, I gotta go, Jack's waiting."

            "See ya."

            As Janet walked around the corner to hang up the phone, she met Jack standing there.

            "Colonel, you gotta stop eavesdropping on phone conversations.  Haven't you learned already?"

            "It's the only ways I _can_ learn."

            They walked back to the bed Jack was previously seated on.  Jack sat down and Janet faced him with her arms crossed, putting more pressure on one foot.

            "How long have you known?" Jack asked.

            "Since Saturday.  She met him Friday night."

            "Why didn't you tell me?"

            "I believe it was her job to tell you.  Sam is responsible for her actions.  At least, she needs to be.  I kept on asking her what she was going to do about telling you, and she kept on saying 'I don't know how.'  I wasn't the one that was going to tell you.  It's not my job.  The problem is between you and her.  Now, let take some x-rays of that arm.  Follow me."

            They left the infirmary and went into the x-ray lab.  There they would find out the damage that had been caused.

~~~~~~~~

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Okay, you're done, Colonel."  Janet walking into the X-ray room and Jack sat up.

"And?"

"It will take about a half-hour to an hour to get the results."

"I have a briefing in a half-hour."

"I'll see what I can do.  More likely, you'll have to wait until after the briefing to see the results."

He stood up.

"Tell me as soon as you get the results."  He started walking out the door when Janet spoke.

"You better watch your temper, Jack.  It's gonna get you in a lot of trouble if you're not careful.  Remember what I said, you don't want to do something you regret for the rest of your life."

Jack thought as he walked out, _"Why don't you tell Sam this?  She'd be put in a lot more regret."_

~*~

He wouldn't even turn to face her.  It was almost as if he was more interested in Daniel rambling on about their upcoming mission.  Sam wanted him to look at her, but he wouldn't even glance in her general direction.  They would depart in one hour.  General Hammond dismissed them.  Jack rushed out the door.  Sam tried to get his attention, but the only thing on his mind was the result of the x-ray.

~*~

Jack knocked on the door to Janet's office, even though it was open.

"Yes, come in.  I just got the results."

Janet stood in front of her small lab table and looked at the x-ray of Jack's arm.

"How bad is it?"

"You're lucky.  The only damage caused was the external one," Janet said as she pointed to his hand.

"Alright.  Thanks, doc."

"When do you depart?"

"About 50 minutes."

"Don't let your emotions cloud you judgment."

Jack finally spoke up, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I don't know.  I'm just afraid of the repercussions of betrayal.  I don't want something bad to happen, or make something worse than it already is.  I haven't even talked with Sam yet."

~*~

Jack walked down the hall and into the Embarkation room.  The Stargate's shimmering pool of the event horizon lighted up the room.  Daniel was standing there, along with Teal'c, in front of the ramp.  They turned to face Jack as he spoke.

"Where's Carter?"

"Not here yet."

"We need to go."

Daniel glanced down at Jack's hand, noticing a white bandage around his knuckles.

"Hey Jack?"  Daniel pointed to his own hand and then to Jack's.  "What happened?"

"I was in Carter's lab when she was doing an experiment.  She used a burner and my hand came too close to it," Jack explained.

"Well, why aren't you staying behind?"

"It's not that bad of a wound."

Just then, Sam came through the door and stood there as they all looked at her.

"We ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Yep, let's move out," Jack ordered.

Daniel and Teal'c walked through the gate.  Sam stopped Jack before he walked through.

"Sir?"

Jack turned around and faced her.  She started walking up the ramp to him.  Her boots thundered on the steel ramp with each step she took.

"We need to talk."

"After the mission, Carter.  We have to put this on the back shelf for the time being."

"Fine, sir."  She proceeded through the gate.  Jack followed.

~*~*~*~

TBC...

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews.  I've got the whole story planned out and I have typed up a few more chapters.  All I need is the time to post them online.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:  Sorry for the delay.  It's the holiday season… I've been busy.  Haven't had time to upload.  Now I do… just need to keep a certain distance ahead of what I've written so I don't drop it.  This story will be finished.

Chapter 8

The team came back from another uneventful mission.  This was getting old for them.  They were tired of going through the gate and finding nothing of any use to them.  This was the third mission in a row that turned up nothing.  They walked into the locker room and got ready for the debriefing.

Sam got in the shower first.  She needed to talk to Janet before the debriefing.  She got in, and in a matter of five minutes, she got right back out.  She dressed herself in her BDUs and went to Janet's office.  She knocked on the door.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at a debriefing?"

"Not yet.  I need to talk to you," Sam said as she closed the door and walked over to the set of chairs in front of the desk.  She sat down in one of the chairs before continuing.  "What have you said to him?"

"I told him to relax.  I told him that he should watch his temper for fear that he will regret what he'll do with it.  I have to tell you this.  The argument is between you and him, and before you go any farther into the relationship with Chris, you need to talk to Jack.  Otherwise, things might get ugly.  You'll lose Chris and also lose Jack, and you won't be able to get either of them back."

"Why are you telling me this?  Why, all of a sudden, are you some counselor or like a 'guardian angel' type person?"

"I want to prevent my friends from splitting up.  I don't know.  I'm just afraid that if I don't do something about this, something bad will happen, and I won't be able to do anything about it.  Sam, I am being a counselor, but I'm no 'guardian angel'.  Most importantly, I'm a friend.  If I see a friend in distress, I will do everything I can to make it better.  I won't do the job for them, but I will help them along the way."

"Guess it's better you're a friend, rather than a guardian angel, then."

Janet looked into Sam's bluish-gray eyes before continuing.  "You need to let this go after you talk to him.  Years from now you will be with Chris and you will think about Jack.  Don't have any regrets.  Like you told me before, you have moved on with your life, you said you had to.  It wasn't an excuse.  It was an assurance that you will change your life and make it better.  You wouldn't wait for life to come to you.  You made it happen for you--"

"Stop!  Please!  I get it!"  Sam repeated every phrase she said as the tears welled up in her eyes.  Janet hurried around her desk to Sam and gave her a hug.  She comforted Sam.

"Sh... It's gonna be alright, Sam.  Remember what I said.  It's gonna be alright."

Sam only hoped so as she was held in Janet's embrace.

"You gonna be okay for right now?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright.  I'll remember what you said."  She sniffled as Janet released her.  "Do I look okay?"

Janet went to one of the desk drawers and pulled out a small pocket mirror.  Sam didn't realize how much the events of the day shown on her face, even after taking a shower.  Her face appeared tired and weary.  She looked five years older than she was.

"Wow.  Janet?  You got any make-up?  I'll need eyeshadow and undereye concealer.  Nothing too dark."

"I got dark brown eyeshadow in here.  It's a bit darker than your skin complexion.  I also have the undereye concealer."  She held it up to Sam's face.  "It'll match," Janet said as she smiled.

Sam applied the make-up, but used it sparingly.  She felt as if she was putting on a disguise.  It was like a mask.  The make-up made her look like a new person, but she still felt the emotions of regret and suffering down in the pit of her stomach.  She had to talk to Jack, and soon.  This was the only way to rid herself of the awful feelings she had.

~*~*~*~

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

NOTES:  FINALLY!!! Chapter 9… I stopped procrastinating!!  Go me!!!  I'm very, very, very, very sorry to keep you waiting… I should've posted more sooner.  I'm gonna get the ball rolling on this story.  I'm gonna start writing… my muse is gonna suffer for this… wait… I ditched the muse around the time the "Kodak Moment" series was finished… maybe that's what went wrong… anyways… my muse will be back with me for the rest of the story.

** On with the story!! **

Chapter 9

They sat at the debriefing.  Once again, Jack sat on one side of the table and Sam sat on the other.  She was lost in thought.  Sam acted like she paying attention to Daniel.  He was the only one who benefited from the mission.  Jack was looking at Sam for a long time.  It was the first time in a long time he took at really good look at her.  He realized how beautiful her face was, even from a side shot.

Sam could feel a pair of eyes gazing at her from across the table.  She used her peripheral vision to see that Jack was finally looking at her.  Janet got to him.  She took comfort in knowing he would look at her again.

She attempted to make eye contact.  Maybe through the look, they would have an understanding between each other.  He was still looking at her.  She turned to look at him.  They felt comfort in their eyes.  Then, Jack glanced down and really thought deeply about it.  He sighed with the thought of loneliness in his heart, and turned to face the front of the room.  Her heart sank and she did the same.  After they were dismissed, she knew Jack would go home.  She would talk to him there. 

~*~ 

Jack stepped in his house.  He put everything he had in his hands on the kitchen table.  He hung his leather jacket on the back of the kitchen chair.  He went to the refrigerator.  Beer bottles clanked together as he opened up the door.  He grabbed a bottle from the door and shut it.  The bottles could still be heard as he closed the door.

He thought he heard another door slam shut.  It sounded like a car door.  He set his beer down and went to the front window.  He peeked through the vertical blinds.  The rain poured outside in the darkness of night.  The figure walked took it's time to reach the porch.  It had no hood on but the face was concealed.  As the figure stepped on the porch, it's face became visible.  It was Sam.  He cautiously backed away from the window.  The doorbell rang.  He decided to wait a couple of seconds before opening the door.

"Hello Sam."  Jack gazed upon the drenched figure.

"Hi, Jack."

"I assume you've come to talk."

"Yeah, I'm gonna make this short and to the point."

"Be right back."

"Jack walked down the hall and to the linen closet.  He pulled out a small towel and walked to the kitchen.  He grabbed his beer and took the towel to Sam, who was still standing inside the front door.

"Here."  He tossed the towel to her.

"Thanks."

"Please, go sit down in the living area.  Would you like a beer?"

She sat down on the couch with her elbows on her knees.

"No, thank you.  Like I said, I won't be here that long."

He sat down on a chair across the room.

"That's too bad."

"I have to say, first off, that I thought we did have something.  We did actually."  She stared down at her hands as if she were talking to them.  "It could've been something great.  We would both retire and live our lives together."  She looked back up.  "That's what I thought would happen."

"It can still happen, though."

"No, Jack, I don't think it can.  This has gone on too long.  We made a vow that we would be together once we were done with our jobs.  I don't think I can keep it anymore."  She once again glanced down at her hands.

"Why, Sam?"

She looked up with confidence.  "I can't be waiting like this.  I have an opportunity to move on with my life.  I have to take it.  I can't keep hoping that someday, out of the blue, the Goa'uld will be defeated and I will be in your arms forever.  It just doesn't happen that way.  I have a boyfriend, a boyfriend I can keep now.  I love him.  I don't have to worry about him dying or being trapped on some alien planet.  He might be the one."

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to break the vows before?  Why did you wait until you were committed to someone else?"

"I didn't expect or know I was gonna fall in love with him.  Just like I didn't know I was gonna fall in love with you and take it this far.  Chris is kind, funny, and charming.  He's got many of the same personality traits as you.  I don't have to wait for him.  I won't have to show my love in secret anymore."

"That's is?  You can say it just like that?"

"I knew this day was coming, but didn't know when.  It was fun while it lasted, but I don't think I can go on living like this."  She looked straight into his eyes.  "I have to let you go."

"I'm sorry that's how you feel.  I have to say that I hope you are happy with Chris.  I hope you enjoy every moment with him.  I will always love you, Sam.  But I also want to see you enjoying your life.  I want you to be happy.  If you are happy with someone else, then I can't tell you to break up with him, I'll retire, and we'll ride off into the sunset together.  It's just not right.  I can't keep hoping for a better tomorrow.  I know it won't happen between us.  I think I can finally be put at ease, if only just a little, for the fact that you talked to me about this.  It's better now, than never."

By then, Sam's eyes were filled with tears, her confidence now disappeared, and one tear tolled down her cheek.  She didn't know it would be this easy, yet this difficult at the same time.

Her voice was slightly shaking.  "I'm sorry that I've hurt you.  I would've told you in time."

"Come here."  Jack stood up and Sam walked to his open arms.  He embraced her.

"It's okay.  It's time for you to move on.  I'll have to put the past behind me.  The relationship between us will be over after you walk out of here.  We will go back to being friends again, like we were in the beginning."

Jack held onto her.  This was the end of the road for them.  The vows would be over and done with.

They reluctantly stepped back from each other.  She knew it was time.

"I have to let you go now."

"Alright."

They walked to the front door.

"Bye, Jack."

Sam gave him another hug.

"Bye, Sam," he whispered softly as he hugged her one last time.

They finally released each other.  Jack opened the door to let her out.  She never took her eyes off him as she walked out.  As she stepped out, she looked down.  She got to the edge of the porch and glanced over her shoulder at Jack.  Sam forced herself to take her first step down the stairs.  It came easier to walked down after that.

"You will always be in my heart," Jack whispered as he closed the door.

The rain fell as Sam opened the car door.  _"I am doing the right thing.  I am doing the right thing,_"_ she kept telling herself as she started the car and pulled out of the driveway.  The tears started falling again as she assured herself she was doing the right thing. _

~~~~~

_We said we'd take little time for both of us to see, and wonder what it'd be like to carry on. Ya, I know I got crazy. Well I guess that's just me. If I could turn back time before the wrong..._

~~~~~ 

By the time she fell on her bed, she calmed down considerably.  She finally believed herself when she said, "_it is going to be alright_."  Janet was right too.  Sam pulled her bed sheets over her shoulder and laid on her side.  She stared off into the rain-covered window.  The pitter-patter of rain on the roof made it easier to calm down.  She dreamed of what would happen between her and Chris as she drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~~

_And I, I think I'll change my ways, so all your words get noticed. Tomorrow's a brand new day._

_...Tomorrow's a new day _

~~~~~ 

TBC...

Will write more… very soon… during the next week or so…

Gimme reviews!!  Seriously, I need them.


End file.
